Past and Future Demigods Put Together to READ
by CelestialTitania
Summary: A read the books fic. Has twists and turns and a basic plot line with the reading. Explores relationships throughout mythology but adding in Percy and friends so hope you all read. BUT... don't like don't read okay? Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back with yet another story. I know what you all are thinking but this fic just came to mind and I know it's been done countless times before. but I still wanted to do it. I'm going to try my best to update my other stories so plese bear with me everyone. Hope you enjoy the story! **

**GO TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE!**

Percy pov:

I stood in the arena hacking away at the dummies. I was frustrated. The battle with Kronos ended a couple of months ago. But now that it was over, I didn't know what to do. So I just came down here to vent it out and it really was relaxing. Well for me at least. I was just going to go back to my cabin when a sea-green light enveloped me.

Thalia pov:

I slowly crept forward holding my bow when I heard the creature's footsteps. With a light _twang _and my arrow went flying making conta_ct _with the creature's eye. I stepped out from behind the bush and saw a beautiful golden deer. I quickly muttered an incantation in Ancient Greek and put my hand on it saying a soft blessing. A deer I couldn't believe my luck it was Lady Artemis' scared animal and she rarely let anyone kill it. I had obviously been blessed by my lady. By the way I was Lieutenant of the Hunt, so I was able to get her scared animal. But as Lieutenant I was able to say an incantation which would bless the animal's species with two of that animal for each one killed. Suddenly I saw a silvery-blue light and sneaked up to it. The logical side of me told me to leave it alone but the Huntress side was demanding to know what it was. I reached out my hand to touch it when I was without warning free falling towards the ground.

Nico pov:

I was in the Underworld trying to stay as far away from Persephone after she had just turned me into a dandelion, when a dark light the colour of Dad's robes caught my attention. It flicked around as if it was _trying _to catch my attention. I cautiously walked towards the light and was pulled in and found myself falling with a screaming girl. "Thalia?" I heard a boy ask. "Thals? Perce?" I questioned them "Nico?!" they screamed. We fell to the floor when a padded net of sorts caught us.

Poseidon's pov

It was the winter solstice and Zeus was talking about some boring thing like usual and the four heroes Hercules, Perseus, Theseus and Orion were invited to watch. He was just about to finish when three teenagers fell from the sky. I was annoyed but waved my hand to a special Greek sheet filled with feathers and moss. It caught two of them but the older of the two boys fell on to the hard tiled floor. I expected him to be dead so it was a real surprise when he got up. "Why does something like that always happen to me?" he asked. "I mean seriously I land two steps away from the thing while you two land on it!" The younger boy laughed "well Percy me and Thalia are just special like that." The boy Percy I think hissed "oh shut up Nico, let's see where we are." I think Zeus got impatient because he demanded to know who they were. Nico paled "you really don't know who we are? You didn't summon us?" Zeus straightened with pride thinking that he was able to summon mortals like that but answered "no, so introduce yourselves." Suddenly a large box dropped into the center of the room. then a note fluttered to the ground. Thalia bent down to pick it up "There's a note and it says:

_"Dear confused and maybe angry gods and demigods,_

_Three of you from the future along with these books have gone back about a thousand years at least, and you are there to read about a very special demigod while they were at a big war,' _

"War?" Ares muttered suddenly interested

_'this demigod is Percy Jackson and don't worry time has stopped while you read this and in case you were wondering Zeus your future self approves of this plan. Artemis call Zoë Nightshade so we have another Hunter, Poseidon call Amphitrite, Triton and Hades call Persephone. Also do not hurt the future demigods. Have a good reading!_

_By the most awesome gods ever Apollo and Hermes and the Fates,"_

_PS: Future Demigods please introduce yourselves by just name. This is because it might ruin the story. Thank you!_

The tree of them looked towards each other and sighed "alright," and nudged the girl to go first. She shook her head but said "I am Thalia Grace," The boys nodded then the one called Nico sighed and said I am Nico Di'Angelo," and sat down. Percy sighed and said "I'm Percy Jackson." Then Zeus nodded towards the other four demigods. "I am Perseus hero of Olympus, I am Theseus hero of Olympus, I am Orion man of the stars, hero of Olympus and I am Heracles hero of Olympus.' At Hercules Percy lunged and Thalia and Nico held him back "Percy calm down, we know but not now. Maybe at the arena."

Artemis nodded " Alright then, I'll call Zoë," and suddenly the Huntress was there. Artemis quickly explained what was happening and she nodded though she was tense. "Zoë please state your name and title in case the future demigods do not know you." Artemis asked her. Zoë agreed and stated "I am Zoë Nightshade Lieutenant of Lady Artemis." The future demigods all looked away not able to meet her eye.

Hades and Poseidon called their wives and kid respectively. Persephone was given a throne next to Hades with black and red roses as a backseat with dozens of other flowers weaved in. Amphitrite's throne was next to Poseidon made from something that looked like the bottom half of an oyster and a backseat with a dozen, glimmering pearls. Triton's throne was next to Amphitrite's and looked a lot like Poseidon's but much more plain. They all sighed

"I guess we have to read these books, what are they called?" Percy muttered "Percy Jackson and the Olympians:The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian. Then there's another series The Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena and the House of Hades. I'm guessing The Lightning Thief is the first book we have to read." Thalia answered. "I'll read first." Thalia volunteered."Wait!" Percy shouted "is Lady Hestia here?" Hestia stepped out of the hearth "yes young hero, please start."

**Well, it's off to a good start. Please review if you like my story so far!**

**Okay, Hi guys! SO wondering why my story has been restarted. Well I hadn't exactly planned on rewriting this story and I haven't restarted this chapter or the first reading one actually. See what happened was that the admins deleted my story because this guy reported me and so yeah... But I actually don't care and this gives me the opportunity to rewrite some stuff and make it better. So basically most of the old chapters will be reloaded with slight changes soon, every week hopefully, and I hope you all will support me once again. Thank you so much and sorry I'm responding so late to the story and the fact that **

**Guest Ranger 10, I couldn't give you the reason earlier when you reviewed on one of my other fics. Sorry, life sucks. Oh well thanks for reading this and hopefully you'll like my story still. So bye guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**Hello everyone as promised I have now uploaded the new chapter. (thinks to herself) wow must be a new record for uploading. So hope yu like it enjoy. And if you can check out some of my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I actually forgot to do it last time. Really sorry. Anyways I would do a funny disclaimer, but I just want to writethis chapter so, CelestialTitania does not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, unless Rick Riordan would be oh so kind to...**

**Rick: Forget it crazy girl**

**Me: Dang it! Almost got away with it, anyways here ya go.**

**WELL THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF THE REVIVED CHAPTERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ IT BEFORE!**

** I accidentally vaporize my Pre-Algebra teacher**

Orion stared at Percy "How in Hades do you accidentally _vaporize_ you pre-algebra teacher?" Percy just smirked playfully "You'll see." He said sing-song voice.

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

All the demigods nodded wholeheartedly making the gods guilty and shocked.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one my advice is:**

"Oh my gods! Percy? Giving _advice_? Run for cover!" Thalia shouted making all the demigods laugh. **(AU: From now on when I say all the demigods that means all the half-bloods and Zoë, past demigods are Perseus, Theseus, Hercules and Orion, and when I say the futures, Thalia, Percy and Nico)**

**-close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to lead lead a normal life.**

"Not bad Kelp Head, not bad," Thalia complimented while Demeter grumbled saying something how parents shouldn't have to lie to their children.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. **

"Check," Nico confirmed

**It's scary.**

"Check," Theseus muttered making both Poseidon and Athena turn towards him.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Double Check," all the demigods excluding Zoë chorused. The gods turned pale.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Why would mortals read this?" Athena leaned forward and the futures shrugged.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me," Thalia and Nico said in sync. "Thalia," Percy rolled his eyes "back then I didn't know you and Nico, well I"m sorry for being to busy, saving from a manticore." The gods had slightly widened eyes.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Zoë rolled her eyes "No, how could that be? _Men_, so foolish." Hercules turned away from her feeling for the first time guilty.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes," Thalia and Nico answered and Percy glared at them "Feel'in the love."

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Thalia burst out laughing and Nico spluttered out. "Wow Perce, even you admit it."

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Athena brightened "That sounds fascinating. " While at the exact same time "Ugh," Orion, Poseidon and Triton groaned "sounds like torture."

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Everyone had to stifle their laughter.

Most Yancy field trips were.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Hmm," the past demigods mused "This person sounds familiar." The futures only shared secretive smirks.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Athena and Theseus looked appalled "You slept in class?" they both questioned Percy. He only shrugged in response.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Thalia and Nico scoffed.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Knew it!" Nico called out, and Perseus whispered to Orion "Whose kid do you think he is?" Even Theseus was stumped.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing. They were beginning to like this kid and planned to have him help out on pranks. Hestia frowned "Then what were you aiming for?" Percy laughed "It happened so long ago, I forgot." Percy looked up in surprise as he saw her on an Olympian throne. The gods frowned thinking what had happened to Hestia.

"Where's Dionysus?" Percy asked. Zeus answered "he went to fetch his wife." Percy nodded "Lord Zeus can you bring him up here faster? It doesn't feel the same to be on Olympus without Dionysus getting my name wrong." Nico gasped "Peter Johnson, how dare you? Pedro I demand to not be called to read with you brats. Now go away Perry Jonason." The future demigods burst out laughing "Mr. D doesn't sound like that," Thalia choked out.

Zeus sighed and with a snap of his fingers and Dionysus was standing in front of them holding Ariadne's hand. Theseus looked at the floor upset he had to leave Ariadne. They were quickly filled in and they continued to read. "Mr. D?" Orion's face was remarkable, eyes wide in surprise. Percy shrugged "he _is_ the camp director." Dionysus seemed to swell with pride. Until Percy added "It's OK, Mr. D we all know how much you dislike us all and curse the fact that Zeus punished you for chasing a off-limits wood nymph. At least it's only 50 years now rather than a 100. The gods know how much you love getting our names wrong!" Ariadne raised a brow "off-limits wood nymph?" Percy cut in "Uh it's okay. He's a lot happier near you anyways." Dionysus sighed in relief when Ariadne looked at him pleased. "Thank you Peter Johnson." Percy, Nico and Thalia burst out laughing and the gods understood their little act from before. Dionysus narrowed his eyes and Hermes and Apollo grinned, "Sup D?" Dionysus groaned and Ariadne laughed. Theseus looked at the floor her laugh was beautiful. "Well? Let's read!"

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Apollo and Hermes grinned. Oh they couldn't wait to pull this kid away, he was pure GOLD! Everyone else was laughing so hard their sides hurt and it took a while before they calmed down. Even Zoë had a hard time calming down.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"Noooo, we wanted to hear more." Apollo and Hermes pouted and Artemis let out a volley of silver arrows. "You two be quiet or..." Artemis left the threat hanging and they immediately shut up.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"What? No! Don't break the record!" Apollo couldn't help but burst out. Hercules was annoyed at how the gods were enjoying this "stupid demigod's" antics and Zoë and Artemis rolled their eyes. As if a man could ever be good.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Eww!" Aphrodite shrieked and Nico was having a hard time restraining Thalia and Percy.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Nice description," Hermes glanced at Percy who looked sheepish. "I can't wait to tell Grover," spoke up Nico and shared a wicked grin with Thalia.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Thalia groaned "way to blow your cover Goat Boy." Hermes looked amused "my son's subjects are amazing creatures aren't they?" All the gods agreed remembering how Pan saved them from a battle against the Titans, but the futures had sad looks on their faces. The gods kept getting worried. First Hestia and now Pan? What was going to happen?

******Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Nico was having trouble restraining Percy and when Thalia saw her cousin's state she stopped fighting Nico and helped. Together they were barely able to stop him.

******"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

Ares' eyes gleamed "DO IT!" Hera and Aphrodite slapped him upside the head at the same time. "Behave yourself!" They scolded Ares, and Percy had to restrain his laughter. _'They were in the future. My dad doesn't know who I am yet and Ares may be able to kill me by showing his true godly form. He has nothing to worry about right now.'_ Percy reminded himself of the facts.

******Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

Nico looked at the book weirdly and Percy raised a brow "So does Tyson, but I bet even he wouldn't want any in his _hair_." Theseus frowned "Um, what _is _peanut butter?" The future looked surprised for a split second. "Ah," Percy remembered first "peanut butter hasn't been invented yet." Thalia nodded "It's like taking a type of nut and churning it _a lot_."  
"Um, OK," Theseus was still confused but now he knew better then to ask the future demigods to explain. They were horrible at it!

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

Ares booed softly in his seat, and now Percy was glaring at the floor. "Hmm, maybe you should have told someone in charge?" Amphitrite suggested softly. She normally didn't like heroes, after all so many were sired by her husband but this demigod was making her feel oddly attached to him. Percy shook his head "As if they would believe me." Ariadne and Amphitrite looked at the boy and cooed softly. This action made Poseidon, Trition, Theseus and Dionysus feel angry and annoyed.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me."You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.****Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.****He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoing galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. ****It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer we're sure," Artemis and Zoë scoffed. Typical men.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperon, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Nico frowned _'Mrs. Dodds? Isn't that was Percy called Alec- oh no, she didn't.'_

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades and Persephone glanced at each other. The two had suspicion about she was and wondered why she was there.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

"Devil spawn?" Thalia asked "Nah she got that wrong, that's Nico,"

"Yeah," Nico agreed until realization struck "HEY!"

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

Hermes looked horrified "That's torture!"

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said,"You're absolutely right."**

Dionysus looked horrified "Those satyrs!" They all looked at him in shock. "Mr. D you were listening?" He scowled "Of course not Pedro! Now continue reading." Apollo shrugged "Sure D." Dionysus groaned and Ariadne squeezed his hand. Theseus was upset but he knew it was because of his own decisions and choices. He wanted fame and now look what happened.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said,"Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

Zoë silently snickered "Of course it did, for thou are a _boy_." No one noticed Hercules flinch.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The eldest gods: Hestia, Hades, Hera, Poseidon, and Demeter looked at each other and mournfully asked everyone else "Why does it have to be that one?" Zeus was thanking his lucky stars that he didn't have to be a part of it. Artemis who was connected to the stars by the moon and Apollo conected by the sun and the god of prophecy held in laughs at their father's words.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because …"**

**"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"KING GOD!" Zeus thundered standing up, master bolt in hand. "HOW,-"

"Peace brother, the teacher will correct the boy-" Hades began "so you can end your drama show." Poseidon finished and Zeus had a hint of pink on his cheeks. The past demigods were in shock, two gods that they thought could have more power, made the King of the Gods flush.

******"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

Just to add salt in the wound Hades and Poseidon grinned at each other and said "Told you."

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And … he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Eeew? You try being in it and then see if eww, fits the bill, you stupid mortal!" Hera spat while shuddering at the memory. Zeus seeing Hera like that gave her a comforting hug, leaving everyone thinking they were delusional and crazy.

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Theseus and Athena stared at Percy "You summarized the biggest war in our history-" she began and Theseus finished for her "in three measly _sentences_?!" Percy looked at them sheepishly.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why are they laughing? He got it right." Persephone asked in concern. Hades turned to his wife "Don't worry my dear, no one can understand why mortals do anything," he told her squeezing her hand. Demeter watched softly happy that at least Hades cared about her Kore, but irritated he was the one who had to comfort her Kore. She sighed and decided to let it go just this once.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend,"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted," Hermes smirked.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

Everyone burst out laughing and Hestia smiled softly "like father, like son, like subject." "HUH?!" Everyone was staring at her in confusion. "You know Hermes is Pan's father, and Pan is a satyr and I'm sure that this person is actually-" she paused when she saw everyone trying to keep in laughs. Hestia sighed "Oh never mind," and promptly everyone let out their laughter. It took a while for them to regain focus.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed."Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

Hermes and Apollo looked appalled "Happy Note?!" Hestia, Hera and Demeter were trying to keep their nausea away.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Zoë and Artemis rolled their eyes "Men are doofuses." Thalia shook her head "Not all men and in the future you both agree." Orion and Hercules looked slightly hopeful after those words.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

Orion looked at Percy "How? You a child of Apollo?" Percy chuckled and just gestured toward the book making everyone who was eager for answers groan.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

They were all surprised and wondered who it could be.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

Nico laughed "Typical Percy answer," Percy being the mature person he is stuck his tongue out.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

Athena looked at him "For a good cause."

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted:"What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped. **

All the demigods except Zoë grinned and (excluding Zoë and Percy) shouted "I want him as my teacher!"

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

Theseus looked like someone had told him everyone he cared about had died "A C-, I don't know what that is but it sounds horrible!" Thalia laughed "It is," making Theseus groan.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.**

All eyes on Zeus.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

All eyes on Zeus and Poseidon. The two started to feel uncomfortable.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.****Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Thalia and Nico gritted their teeth Percy and Grover were _not_ loser freaks.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

Thalia grinned and Nico said "Truer words have ever been spoken."

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone stared at the person next to them, 1...2...3...4...5... laughter echoed in the throne room.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

All the goddesses cooed softly and Amphitrite looked at Percy,_'you are a good hero. Please don't be _his_ kid and I might come to care about you and give you my blessing. Please.'_

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

Hephaestus perked up wondering what the item was and if he could build it.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Once again Nico was handed the task of refraining his two cousins from destroying something.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Aphrodite looked horrified "how can _anyone_ look so ugly?"

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Everyone's eyes narrowed _wave_?

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"Poseidon, his father is Poseidon," Triton said blankly. He had wanted to talk to this demigod, he was amusing yet... Triton sighed and Amphitrite cursed. How she had hoped but yet... As if following Trion's words a green glow lit up around the boy a trident shimmering above his head, and a note fluttered down. Perseus snatched it up and read:

_Gods and demigods of both future and past we apologize for the surprise. Just to now let you know every time a demigod's identity will be revealed they will be claimed by their godly parent. Well actually we're just making signs to make it be repeated in history. Sincerely Amazing Apollo, Incredible Hermes and the Fates._

They all looked at Percy and Poseidon who seemed to be having a staring contest. Nico whispered to Thalia "Is it weird they're not yelling at him?" She shook her head "No, the oath hasn't been made yet." Thalia decided to cut in to the two "Can we read on?" They simply nodded and she began.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Never guess your punishment," Hermes told him bitterly

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Knew it," Hermes' voice was very bitter and when they saw Hera smile sickeningly sweet they knew not to ask.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Thalia smiled softly, slightly shocked "That stupid, loyal satyr!" Hermes looked at her satyr, just like Pan. Hmmm.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

The futures shuddered while Percy smiled smugly. The people of the past knew not to ask.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

Triton, Orion, Poseidon and Theseus spoke at the same time "I'm not so sure."

**I wasn't so sure.**

A couple of people laughed trying to reduce the tension. Triton was annoyed he thought the same thing as Percy while he others were slightly happy. "Like father, like son, like brothers," Hestia said making everyone laugh again remembering what she had said previously.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"No don't go after her!" Perseus shouted worried about his namesake.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"It never is," The demigods all groaned.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Thalia seemed to be in dream world "Percy...safe ...thing... Hahahahaha that is just to hard to believe."

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what!" Athena shouted frustrated. "Don't know Bird-Brain but maybe if you shut up we'll find out." Poseidon retorted, the insults being fired back and forth. Theseus finally cut in "Lady Athena, Father please calm down." Aphrodite pouted "Why did you stop them? The Pothena was absolutely amazing." Everyone stared at her "It's a couple pairing name for Poseidon and Athena," They all stared at her. "WHAT?!" Amphitrite and Triton stood up along with Poseidon and Athena "That will NEVER happen Aphrodite!" She pouted but let it go.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Zeus frowned _'Why am I angry?'_ Unknown to him everyone but Percy was wondering the exact same thing.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't…"**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Hades stared up and he, Persephone and Nico said at the exact same time "Alecto." Hades frowned at Nico "How did you know," Persephone was staring at Nico intently. He gulped "Um encountered her a couple of times," fake shuddered "was _not_ pleasant." Hades rolled his eyes and Persephone had an amused expression. Poseidon stared at him "A fury? Why?" Hades shrugged how the did he know what his future self was thinking?!

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How does it get stranger, then being attacked by a F- Kindly One?" Perseus asked and Percy shrugged.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Naturally?!" The cry came from Ares "How is it- wait are you my descendant or something?" Athena gasped "Ares asked something intelligent!" "HEY!" Percy shrugged Hades if he knew and gods forbid it be true.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

Cheers went up and resounded throughout the throne room.

**Mrs. Dodds was like a sand castle in front if a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Amphitrite rolled her eyes. Of course a water reference.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Theseus and Orion both asked "Who?"

**I said, "Who?"**

Hercules laughed "siblings think alike." The three shared a smile.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Hermes sighed dramatically "Satyrs can' t lie. What a pity, I've tried teaching Pan but alas!"

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

Perseus and Thalia laughed "Looks like Dad agrees!"

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperon. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Hermes nodded proudly "It's Chiron, and good at least he can lie well." The past heroes were glad their teacher was still well in the future. Thalia closed the book and looked up "So whose going to read the next chapter?"

Theseus got up and took the book form Thalia. "I will," he flipped to the correct page and began...

**Chapter 2: Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death...**

**And Done! I'm going to upload or try to upload every other day or so. Thanks for reading this stupid story. Bye for now!**


End file.
